hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold
Arnold is a gigantic evolved species of Aardvark/Amardillo. History It all started millions of years ago, when our continents where all forged. There was a series of disasters ripping apart the continet. In the process, it ripped out a chunk of land. The chunk of land was seperated from the rest of continents and became an island. On the island was a bunch of animals, such as Aardvarks (It's the species of animal that Arthur is.) The animals became to evolve overtime. However the aardvarks were suppossed to be only 10.75-17.5 feet and weigh just over 1 ton. However, they grew a lot bigger. The creatures also became smarter, they became as smart as apes, as well as bipedal and they looked more humanoid. However, the species was killed by an evolved species of Tyrannosaurus, who coexisted with the species. But, 1 individual did survive, and he was a child, and he witnessed his family getting killed yet strangely left uneaten, by the biggest individual tyrannosaurus. The young Aardvark managed to escape the Tyrannosaurus. The Aardvark suffered from a growth spurt, allowing him to grow HUGE. Even though the Aardvark isn't even fully grown, he is still bigger than any adult species of aardvark that used to live on the island, and the aardvarks on the island were gigantic. Present Anyway,the Aardvark and the island it lived on was discovered. And the Aardvark was named Arnold. Aarnold weighed 200 tons and he was 175 feet tall. He was encountered by Andy and Hayley, when they saw an evolved t-rex take down an evolved mammoth, Arnold saw the T-rex do it, and got angry because of how cruel the T-rex was. So Arnold fought the T-rex, until another one came. Arnold killed on by punching it, and kill the other one by going all king kong on it, and prying open it's jaws, breaking them, before crushing his snout, killing it instanstly. Arnold was later seen picking up gigantic trees and eating them, like they were broccoli. Arnold was later bored and decided to take a swim in a giant lake, where he fought a gigantic unidentified cephalopod, he killed it by ripping off it's tentacles and smashing his head in before he could regenerate, this literally destroyed the cephalopod. While swimming, Arnold had a cramp since he didn't wait 1 hour after eating a tree. Final Fight Finally when Andy and Hayley encountered the biggest individual of evolved t-rex, they were chased by it. The evolved dinosaur saw a mammoth and was about to attack, until Arnold came to the rescue and saved the mammoth. The two began to fight. The evolved T-rex tried to slash at Arnold's head with it's right arm, but Arnold ripped off the arm. Arnold jumped on the evolved T-rex and proceeded to ride it. The evolved T-rex couldn't handle Arnold's mass, Arnold was trying to pry open the evolved T-rex's jaws. And the evolved T-rex collasped. The two began to wrestle for a while. The evolved T-rex almost had the edge. The key word being almost. The evolved T-rex tried to slash Arnold with it's good arm, but Arnold ripped the arm off. Arnold got on top of the evolved T-rex and started ripping off chunks of flesh from it's body, but Arnold is noting eating them. Arnold grabbed the struggling T-rex's head and pried open it's jaws but the T-rex snaps it's jaws shut. Arnold got mad and punched the evolved T-rex in the head. Arnold grabbed the head and pried open it's jaws, breaking the Tyrannosaur's lower jaw to prevent the Tyrannosaurus's bite from being deadly. Arnold pushed down on the evolved T-rex's snout, and applied all his weight, this crushed the snout (and even moved the snout inward a few inches!), and the head of the Tyrannosaurus, killing it. The Tyrannosaurus's head slumped to the ground. Arnold had avenged his family. After killing the entity that murderered his family in cold blood, Arnold peed on the corpse and walked off. Fight with Epic Duck Arnold was taken to Robloxia/NYC, where he will be given food. However, not everything will be good for him. Since in the future, he will fight the Epic Duck. Trivia *He is based off of King Kong, however, it is extremely obvious, so obvious that it should even be in the trivia! Why am I still typing this instead of deleting it? *It has been stated that no other individual of evolved Aardvark is as big as him. And he is still a kid. *Originally he was going to be named Arthur, as in Arthur from the series of the same name, who is an Aardvark.